Pokemon Oneshots
by Magokin
Summary: This is a bunch of pokemon oneshots I put together. Have fun enjoying these juicy and steamy oneshots ; )
1. chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first installment into my Pokemon Oneshots! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. All props go to Nintendo (if i did Lopunny would be so much sexier XD)

Blaziken and her trainer were coming back from a long day from the Pokémon League. "Hey girl, ready to eat?" her trainer asked by before she could reply, her trainer walked inside his home and greeted his mother with a hug. Her trainer then rushed up stairs to change with Blaziken trailing behind him. "H-hey don't look over here girl, I know you're hun-", he was interrupted when Blaziken holds him up by his arms, rips his shirt, and licks his chest seductively. "When I asked if you were hungry, I didn't mean this!", her trainer plead but she ignored it as she slowly trailed her claws up his pants and shreds them slowly. Blaziken throws her trainer to the bed and finishes tearing the pants only to be met with another roadblock. His boxers. She takes her beak and tugs the boxers off his legs and licks her beak at her meal. "Hey! Wait a min- ahhh~" the trainer got cut off when Blaziken took him inside her mouth and sucked on his cock sloppily, her trainer then thrusted against her sucking and saliva dribbled down his cock and pooled on the sheets.

She happily took him down her throat, devoured his cock, and licked it like a popsicle. She released his cock from her vacuum like mouth and lapped the tip of his cock like a dog. "I'm gonna cu-" he was interrupted by a knock on his door and a panicked look appeared on his face as Blaziken was still licking his cock.

Blaziken swiftly grabs the blanket and accidentally sits on her trainer's face as the doorknob turns and the door swings open. The trainer mother asks "Have you seen my son?", Blaziken shakes her head no and points towards the bathroom. Her trainer smells her sweet but warm scent and licks the soaked spot. Blaziken holds back a moan and blushes brightly and the mother asked, "Are you alright sweetie?", and Blaziken could only shiver then nod slowly as her trainer's tongue reaches the deepest parts of her pussy.The mother sticks around as the Blaziken was begging her in her head to leave as her trainer licked her throughly.

She squirmed and wanted to thrust against the licking but didn't want to give her trainer away. The mother then started talking about her day and how she missed her son throughout the day. Blaziken could only sit there gasp quietly as her trainer started twisting and swirling his fingers inside her pussy. The mother says something about groceries and finally closes the door and leaves. Blaziken helplessly lays down and bites the blanket as her trainer stirs her pussy up more and more…. Blaziken's trainer puts his hands on her thighs and pushes her down on his tongue, making her feathers perk up and grind against his mouth.

Blaziken screams against the bed and her claws stabs into the mattress. Blaziken clenches her ass and her trainer tongue is clenched between her walls as she releases her juices in his mouth. Her trainer guzzles it down and licks up the cum, his cock poking her stomach ready for more.Blaziken suddenly feels the hardness poking her stomach and whimpers as her trainer moves her hips towards her pussy and rubs against it. Blaziken cries out begging her trainer to fuck her until she breaks but her trainer teased her more by poking the tip inside her. Blaziken looked back at her trainer angrily and gave him a fierce glare, "I'm your master and I'll fuck you whenever I say so!", her trainer said confidently as he grabbed her feathers and slammed his cock inside her. Blaziken screams in pleasure as her trainer talks dirty to her and fills her completely with his cock.

Her trainer slaps her ass and hits the deep parts of her pussy, Blaziken could only shake and moan at the stinging pain of her ass and the pounding of her wet pussy.Blaziken lets out a moan as her trainer drills into her pussy deeper and deeper. Her trainer then stops and pulls out his cock to where the tip stays in, Blaziken looked back at her trainer in confusion as he suddenly picked her up and faces towards a mirror. "Now you'll get to see how dirty you are..." he whispered in her ear and rams his cock back inside her. Blaziken looked at the mirror in embarrassment as her trainer cock was pumping in and out of her pussy and her juices dripping all over the hardwood floor.

Blaziken tried to cover eyes with her talons but couldn't as her trainer pulls her arms down and pulls her down on his cock, filling her up. Her trainer watches in pleasure as he sees his cute Blaziken turn into a cock loving slut and her sliding up and down on his cock screaming for more. Blaziken felt her release coming and wraps her legs around his waist with her trainer's hand gripping her ass tightly and finally cums all over his cock. Blaziken was drooling on her trainer's shoulder as her trainer still has yet to finish and relentlessly pounds her pussy. Blaziken's head hung on her trainer's shoulder as he was fucking her senseless. Blaziken tried her best to recollect herself but couldn't as her trainer's was striking the back of her pussy over and over turning her mind blank.

Blaziken cries out and cums again, adding to the sweet sticky mess on the floor. Her trainer says roughly, "You like this don't you dirty girl?" and Blaziken could only respond with a slight nod as her body shook in pleasure, "Here's your reward for being a good girl.." her trainer says as he cums hard inside her, causing Blaziken to lose control and hangs on to his body as his cum spills out of her and onto the floor.

Her trainer slides out of her slowly and carries her to the bed, "I hoped you enjoyed that meal" he confidently smirked and joined beside her, but little did he know Blaziken had a seductive smile on her face with the moonlight shining on a peculiar stone in a bracelet with her tracing a talon slowly down his back. "This is only the beginning..." Blaziken whispered to herself as she slowly licked her lips.

 **Alright! Now I gotta do part 2, pleaseeee review and leave any pokemon you want me to put in my oneshot as well! X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another oneshot for you peeps! Thanks for the awesome and helpful reviews! X3** **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon XD**

Nathan woke up with a startle as he suddenly saw a lump underneath his blanket and a warm feeling between his legs. "W-what the-ahh~" he groaned as he felt a warm and wet tongue touch his cock, followed by suckling noises and something fondling with his balls."A-alright! T-time to see who's-ahhh~ d-doing this!" he slightly moaned out as he pulls back the blanket and comes face to face with his first pokemon, Audino. Sucking on his cock vigorously. With her adorable eyes looking up at him.

"A-Audino! What a-are you-", Nathan was interrupted by a knock on his door followed by a voice that said "What's up Nate! Ready to play some video games?!", as his friend opens the door, Nathan quickly covered his bottom half with his cock being buried inside of Audino's tight, tiny, mouth.

"I brought my controller!", Nathan's friend said as he turned on the game station and sat down on the bed. Right next to Audino. Nathan was silently panicking as he said "Can't t-this wait until l-later?!", as Audino was enjoying his cock and decided to suck harder. Nathan shifted a little on the bed from the amazing sensation coating his cock, "Hey man you alright?", Nathan's friend asked, "Y-yeah I'm g-good" Nathan moaned. Nathan lifted the blanket a little seeing Audino in a dazed state, sucking and licking his cock like an addicted animal, "Audino I-I'm gonna cum!" Nathan whispered as Audino removed his cock from her mouth and she gripped it tightly and wagged her finger.

Nathan panted slightly as Audino prevented him from releasing, "Damn it!" he whispered under his breath as his friend was wrapping up his controller. "Alright I'll see ya later Nate!" his friend said as he went out the door. "Finally he's gone!", Nathan said as Audino still had her grip on his cock, "Please?" Nathan asked as Audino put her mouth back on his cock and slurps on it sloppily. Nathan puts his hands on Audino's head as he was enjoying her small wet mouth, "Audino I'm gonna cum!" he said as his cock popped out of Audino's mouth and cummed all over her face and his abs.

"S-sorry" Nathan said in embarrassment but to his surprise, Audino started to lap all the cum of his abs and slowly licked it throughly, "Damn… w-where did she pick this up from?" he thought in his head as Audino finished licking him. Audino then got up from between his legs and winked at her trainer as she cuddled next to him and nuzzles into his chest. "She's such a tease…" Nathan said as Audino giggled and pulls the blanket over her. "Might as well sleep again…" Nathan said tiredly as he didn't notice that silently under the blanket, Audino was pleasuring and stirring up her pussy with her fingers.

 **There might be a part 2 to this but that comes later! Time for a sexy grass type to make an appearance X3** **Review and look forward to another installment!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter and this time I had a little**

 **from a friend! His Wattpad is commented below:** **DarkLeoWriter** **Enjoy the story!**

Connor went out to buy food for his smug Tsarenna. Connor rubs his sore butt a little, "For a small kick that still hurts like hell!" he said to himself as he walked to the Pokemart and searched for the specific food that his Tsarenna wanted.

"Royalty Snacks? Really? Who comes up with these dumb names?", Connor said as he went to the counter to pay for the snacks, and left the store to head to his apartment. While he was walking he started thinking about the first time he met the bossy pokemon and how adorable the Bounsweet was and how ever since she evolved, he's been getting weird stares from her and catching glimpses of her rubbing against his bed corners, Connor sighs as he gets to the door.

"I hope the kick in the ass was worth this!", he said as he unlocked and was walking through the front door to be met with his pokemon staring at him with a red rosy face and lustful eyes.

"What?", Connor asked as his Tsarenna kicks him lightly in the chest that sends him and the bag onto the floor in his living room.

"What the he-" he was interrupted by a stomp near his groin area as Nathan instantly directs his attention towards her. Tsarenna points between her legs to reveal her sopping wet pussy and her juices dripping down her thick legs.

"You want me to l-lick it?" Connor asked as Tsarenna nods her head and looked at him, waiting.

Connor slowly compiled in fear for his groin and started to lick her inner thighs but was met with a slap and a mean and impatient look from Tsarenna.

"What no-" he was cut off by Tsarenna grabbing his head and forcing him into her pussy.

"M-mpphhh!" Connor mumbled into her pussy as Tsarenna slightly moans and blushes from the vibration, squeezing her thick thighs trying to keep him in place. Connor grabs Tsarenna's thighs before licking her slit and was met with her hands grabbing the hair on the back of his head and forcing his tongue deep inside her pussy. Tsarenna moaned loudly as Connor struggled to remove his tongue from the tight walls of her pussy. Unfortunately, that only fueled Tsarenna's passion as she thrusted her hips against his struggling.

"-oo -ight" Connor tried to say as it pushed Tsarenna over the edge and bursts her juices down her trainer's throat and trails out his mouth and drips on the floor.

Tsarenna releases her trainer's head as she stumbles a little from her orgasm, Connor pants as he tries to recollect himself after being briefly suffocated from her pussy.

"W-why did y-you do that?!" Connor gasped as Tsarenna then pressed her foot against his chest, bent over, and undid his shorts.

"H-hey that's enough! T-too far!" Connor protested but was ignored when she pulled out his cock and slowly dragged her tongue from the base to the tip of his cock.

Connor moaned as Tsarenna was licking his cock, pre-cum being slurped from the tip constantly.

"I'm c-close " Connor said as she stopped and suddenly stood up with cum slowly drooling down her lips.

"Why did you-" he was interrupted when Tsarenna slammed his cock into her pussy.

"A-ahh~" Connor moaned as Tsarenna slid onto his cock and instantly felt the tightness surrounding his cock.

Tsarenna started bouncing on Connor cock with her ass slapping against him each time she went down.

"If you keep that u-up, I'll c-cum!" he moaned out as she ignored him and cried out as she was riding him like her personal fuck toy.

Tsarenna started lose her mind as his cock kept striking the back of her pussy, making her entire body shake.

"I'm gonna c-cum!"Connor moaned as he shot his load inside of Tsarenna.

She cried out in pleasure as she felt herself being filled with her trainer's cum and tried to get up as their cum poured from her pussy and coated his cock. She fell on Connor and her body shook as she was still in shock from her orgasm.

"I'm gonna g-get you back for t-this…" he said while joining his bossy Tsarenna in a sleepy cuddle.

 **Thanks for reading and leave a review! Also PM is open for pokemon suggestions and look forward to another installment! XD**


	4. Update

Hey guys! Now I bet you were wondering, "where is this dude?" or "Are you gonna complete this?". No? Well I tried XP, anyways i kinda lost my motivation to write over these past couple of months as well as other troubling issues that has happened this year. Since its getting close to Christmas/2018, im asking you guys to hit me with anything! What do you want to see? What should I fix? Should I go on or discontinue this series? I wanna know you guys feedback. Feel free to Pm or leave something you wanna see from me in the Reviews XD. *I can be reached through kik XP*( "peaceful.artist")


End file.
